I Will Remember You
by Arylwren
Summary: *After the longest siesta EVER, PART 4 is UP! Warning to Republicans: minor Bush bashing* Kari has a new life and job...what happens when she sees someone who makes her wish nothing has ever changed from the DD days? Takari
1. I Will Remember You

I Will Remember You

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of the Digimon characters or "I Will Remember You" …yada, yada, yada

This fic is dedicated to Fallen Angel of Hope, who wanted a fic dedicated to her so badly.

~*~*~

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Kari ran her hand through her hair absentmindedly, twirling a stray strand of hair around her finger. She sat staring at her computer, her vision blurred by the vast amount of information scrolling across the screen. She felt the cool spring breeze float through her opened window and sighed. _Who would have believed that I, of all people, who be working in an office one day, wearing a dress suit?_

Kari's eyes strayed around the office, watching others dressed in same-cut suits, hunching over their computer screens and jotting down notes furiously. Then her eyes landed on the corner of something, peeking through the piles of papers on her desk. She frowned slightly and reached for it, wondering what it was. 

After some effort, Kari managed to pull it out. _It's…it's us._ She smiled, remembering that wonderful day with all the Digidestined and their digimon friends. _How long has it been? Too long._ She noted the fading color of the photograph and the layer of dust resting on it. She looked at each face carefully, dredging up all the memories associated with each person. When she reached TK, her musings took a regretful turn. As she studied that smiling face and those twinkling blue eyes, a solitary tear rolled down her face. _It's been so long since I've talked to them, any of them. I wonder, do they still remember me?_

~*~*~

Remember the good times that we had?

I let them slip away from us when things got bad

How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun

Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

When Kari got home, she tossed her bag onto the couch and when into her room. She pulled out all the drawers of her numerous desks and bureaus and flipped open the lids of all her chests and trunks, scouring through them for her old photo albums. Finally, she found them. 

Inside a dusty old case that had been under her bed was all the stuff from her Digidestined days: her D3, her crest, her camera…and all her pictures. She went through every last photo, reminiscing about the memories, about the good times. She had so many pictures: of picnics, of trips, of reunions, of parties, of adventures in the Digi-world…but then the pictures abruptly stopped, the last one being of TK and Kari at their graduation. _What happened to us?_

She could still remember exactly how he looked when she first saw him again after their separation after the defeat of the Dark Masters. He was wearing his white hat with his blond hair sticking out underneath, although it wasn't technically allowed to wear hats in school. He was grinning, his delight in life showing clearly and the morning sun beamed through a window, lighting him like a spotlight. _That's how I'll always remember him: smiling in the sun._

She also remembered their break-up, that memory dimming her happiness. Things had been going badly, Matt and his dad had moved away and TK was feeling particularly lost. She herself was going through a bad time because Tai was becoming more and more rebellious and fought constantly with their parents. She was feeling particularly moody after one of TK's basketball games at his college when she caught sight of girls throwing themselves at him outside of the locker room and dumped him in front of everyone. Afterwards, she realized that she had been hasty, but was too proud and too tired with life to apologize, so she let things stand. They grew further and further apart after that and after a while, they stopped talking to each other altogether.

~*~*~

I will remember you

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

Weep not for the memories  
  


Kari sat on her bedroom floor, holding that last picture, completely unaware of the time as she lost herself in her memories. As she studied it, she smiled wistfully at how TK has his arm around her waist and she had her head resting on his strong shoulders with her arms encircling his neck.

Kari felt tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to overflow as she remembered how happy and safe she used to feel –how happy and safe he made her feel. It's been a long time since she felt like that…Kari suddenly stood up, scolding herself for almost crying and slowly put everything back inside the case. She kept the graduation picture out though, setting beside her bed. 

~*~*~

I'm so tired but I can't sleep

Standin' on the edge of something much too deep

It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word

We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard   
  


Kari tossed and turned on her bed that night, unable to sleep. She was weary after a long day of work, but every time she closed her eyes, TK's unbidden face would appear. Every time it was a different image of him, letting loose further avalanches of memories that just made her miss him more. Finally, she thought she couldn't take it anymore as anguish built up in her heart. It felt as if an iron hand was gripping her heart and pulling it out between her ribs. She ached with pain and yearning for something she had given up long ago. That feeling of emptiness grew and grew and Kari wanted to scream, knowing she could to nothing about it. She suddenly remembered the picture by her bed and reached out to grab it. By the starlight and moonlight shining in from her window, she stared at TK's smiling, reassuring face for a long time. When the sun rose the next morning and came peeking through the window, it found a restful, smiling Kari with a photo firmly grasped in her sleeping hand.

~*~*~

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Kari woke up from her dream-filled sleep and found the picture still in her hand. She had dreamed about seeing TK again, except this time they were both older, in their late twenties. She got up and found herself staring bitterly at her lifeless gray suit. _I wonder if he's the same TK that I once knew…people can change a lot in five years…I know I have._

Kari shook herself awake from her reverie and changed for work. _Shit. Now I'm going to be late. You're a fool Kari, stop dwelling on your memories and move on with your life. There's nothing you can do about lost chances and bad choices, you just have to prevent them from happening again.___

~*~*~

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  


"Kari? Kari!"

Kari jumped out of her seat, startled. "Yes?"

Her boss gave her a sarcastic smile and said acidly, "Glad you're here with us. I hope this staff meeting isn't too boring for you."

Kari's cheeks flushed with color as she realized that she had been daydreaming during the meeting. "I'm sorry," she said as she arranged her paperwork on the table and tried to look attentive. With one last scalding glare in Kari's direction, the woman returned to droning on.

Kari, still blushing, began to let her mind wander again, thinking about TK for the billionth time in the past two days. What's wrong with me? I dump him and forget completely about him for five years and then I can't stop thinking about him nonstop. I'm as bad as a fourteen-year-old girl!

She considered calling him and getting everything out in the open but then decided against it. Let's be realistic here. I forgot about him for five years so there's no reason why he would still remember me. I'm just going to make a fool of myself… Deep in her heart though, Kari knew this wasn't the real reason she didn't want to see him again. What if…what if he doesn't love me anymore? 

Chased by fears of rejection, Kari forcibly turned her mind away from a certain blond, blue-eyed guy and back to her job.

~*~*~

Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

Kari stared out from her window onto the forlorn, empty, street that contrasted sharply with the stark, brightly lit, white walls of the office. The dismal rain had covered everything outside in a coat of darkness. Even the normally sparkling-sapphire river looked like a black sea. Staring at the swiftly moving currents far off, Kari was reminded of the Black Ocean.

Everything had been so dark and dreary, like a land of endless night in which morning would never come. There was a deep feeling of evil that permeated every inch of the place. She had lost all hope when TK appeared like a knight in shining armor, there to rescue her and take her away. He had risked coming into the Black Ocean just to save her…_there's no one to whom the Crest of Hope belongs to more…_

Kari eyed the group picture that was sitting on top of her computer; the first thing she did that morning when she came in was framing it. _I was so happy then and look at me now, trying to drown myself in a sea of memories. If I can get that feeling back, its worth any cost._

 With one last look behind her that the sea of smiling faces captured forever by the flash of a camera, she rushed out of the office.

~*~*~

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

                Kari shed her dripping wet clothing on the floor of her apartment, promising herself that she'd clean it up later. She pulled out the case from under her bed and opened it, sifting through its contents. Finally, she found what she was looking for. On a scrape of paper at the bottom of the case was a number scrawled in a neat, but masculine handwriting.

            She sat down next to the phone and stared at it for a second, stunned at her own daring and audacity. She took a deep breath and dialed the phone number. She listened hopefully to the rings, begging silently for someone to pick up. After what seemed like an eternity, someone answered. "Hello?" she heard a strange but at the same time familiar voice ask.

                "Takeru?" Kari whispered.

~*~*~__


	2. Time After Time

Disclaimer**:** Digimon is not mine…if it was, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfics and "Time After Time" is by Cindy Lauper.

A/N: This fic was originally meant to only have one chapter but because people wanted to know what happens next, here's Part 2. 

_"Hello?" she heard a strange but at the same time familiar voice ask._

_"Takeru?" Kari whispered._

~*~*~

_I'm lying in my bedroom  
Hear the clock ticking, I think of you  
Caught up in circles,_

_Confusion, there's nothing new_  
  


            TK was sprawled on his back on his bed, staring at the blank white ceiling of his bedroom as a cacophony of emotions swirled inside of him. His mind was a chaos of half-forgotten memories and feelings, all brought to mind by _her_ voice. He was confused, but that was nothing new. Kari had always been able to make his thoughts chase themselves around in circles and after all these years, she still had the ability to do so.

            As he played back the conversation in his head over and over again, he tried to sort out his feelings. He was happy to hear from her again, to hear that lilting voice which caressed his soul like soft waves lapping at a sandy beach but at the same time, that same voice dredged up feelings of frustration; anger at being dumped so cruelly years ago. He had been cold and distant on the phone: feelings of devastation, after being pent up for years, finally revealing themselves. 

            Although they had hung up hours ago, her voice still echoed in his mind, haunting his every waking moment. He tried to escape through sleep, but her face, her voice haunted his dreams as well. This phone call would have been like a dream come true if it had happened right after their break-up, but now it was years too late and he had finally moved on, only to find the sound of her voice pulling him back in.  **__**

~*~*~

Flashback, warm nights 

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories   
Time after…_

TK lied there in the dark, unable to sleep because of the tumult of feelings inside of him. He sighed, restlessly tossing and turning in his bed. _Damnit…and I have an early meeting tomorrow morning. _Finally, he gave up trying to sleep and decided to go out for a walk. He put on a pair of pants and pulled on a shirt, not bothering to button it. It was a warm night and the light showers of rain had passed, leaving the sky luminously clear without even the wispiest cloud for the moon to hide behind. He headed towards the nearby beach, hoping the tranquil waters would calm his wandering mind.

He reached the little stretch of sand as the clock was striking midnight. The tolling of the bell seemed to travel forever, echoing off the skies. The sounds of traffic and glaring city lights were distant, seeming worlds away from there. The full moon bathed everything in a glow of molten silver, reflecting in the calm, dark waters. The gentle surf lulled him like a hushed lullaby, quieting his thoughts. 

A tender breeze stirred the still air, ruffling TK's hair gently as he sat on the sand with the water lapping at his toes and remembered all the times he and Kari used to come here. They had shared countless moonlit walks, summer swims, sunsets and sunrises here. The very air was saturated with memories of her. He heard her voice in hiss of the sands as the water rolled over it. He smelled her scent in the slightly salty breeze and saw her face in the dark waters. 

He sadly shook his head…it was pointless to try to delude himself. _I've told myself for so long that I've moved on, that she means nothing to me anymore. I've dated other girls, but I never go out with the same person more than twice. Every time, I measure them up to Kari without realizing it…and every time, they never even begin to compare…_

~*~*~

Sometimes you'll picture me  
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me  
I can't hear what you say  
And you say, go slow  
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds

            TK rubbed his temples as he opened the refrigerator and searched for a beer. After returning home with his feelings finally sorted out, he had been able to steal a few hours of restful sleep before the irritable ringing of the alarm had woken him. The meeting had gone badly because he had been barely able to stay awake due to his lack of sleep that night and the rest of the day hadn't gone any better. Any coherent thoughts he might have had were pierced by images of a chocolate-eyed, smiling brunette. 

            He thought about the post-it where he had written the number Kari had given before they had awkwardly said their good-byes and hung up. _At least I remembered to get her number…but what if she doesn't want me to call her?_

His mind argued that she was the one that called him and gave him her number so she must want him to call while his heart argued caution…after all; she was the one that dumped him. Patamon was of no help whatsoever. After hearing about TK's dilemma, he had flown out of the room, telling his partner that this was something he needed to figure out by himself. TK stared at that little yellow slip of paper that he held in his hand and finally decided to put it away, slipping it under the phone. _I'll call her…someday…_

~*~*~__

After my picture fades  
And darkness has turned to gray  
Watching through windows  
You're wondering if I'm okay  
  


"Come on TK, you need to get out of the house. Go to that bar downtown or go to the movies or something," suggested Patamon, as he stared at his downtrodden partner.

He gave TK a soft nudge with his head, "There's no use in brooding. Either call her and see her again or don't and move on."  

            With a half-smile, TK grudgingly followed Patamon's advice and grabbed his wallet before going out. He decided to go downtown to a popular bar where some of his friends where probably hanging out. He's right, there's no point in brooding. Might as well go and enjoy myself. 

            After one look at the Friday night traffic, TK decided to walk there instead of hailing a cab or taking the bus. It was too much of a hassle to get on a bus and the traffic was so bad, walking would probably be faster anyway. As he strolled down the brightly lit sidewalks of downtown Tokyo, TK found himself devoting all his attention to not getting hit by a crazy driver and had no moment to spare to dwell on Kari. After almost getting run over by a motorcycle, he wondered whether walking to the bar was such a good idea after all. It's not worth the effort…besides I already had a beer and I make a lousy drunk. Maybe I'll just pop into one of these coffee shops and get a cappuccino or something… 

            Finally deciding against continuing to the bar, TK stepped into one of the many little shops that lined the side streets, Coffee from Heaven. His friends had often pointed out the place, recommending it, but he never actually set foot inside. He sat down at one of the tables by the glass windows and ordered his coffee, engrossing himself in the conversations that were taking place at the tables around him. There were debates about everything from which cheerleader had the biggest butt to whether it was better for the US President to be an adulterer like Clinton or just plain stupid like Bush to who was the better artist, Da Vinci or Raphael. Time passed with out him even noticing as he sat their, sipping the sweet coffee and listening, occasional chuckling to the Bush-basher's comments, which were growing in terms of their graphicness. 

            TK was suddenly aware of a feeling that he was being watched. Frowning slightly, he turned to the window and caught sight of someone standing on the sidewalk staring at him. "Kari?" he whispered to himself.

Their eyes met through the glass and TK realized that he was right. She flushed a deep crimson as she realized she was caught and hurried away, not turning around or looking back. TK slapped a couple of bills on the table to pay for his drink, telling the startled waitress to keep the change and hurried after Kari's retreating back.

"Kari, wait!" he shouted, but it was in vain, as the loudness of the bustling city streets masked his voice. 

Muttering curses under his breath, TK pushed through the crowd, apologizing to those he was pushing without pausing. _Damn! How am I ever going to find her in the street? _Then he remembered her words the day before. _"No, I haven't moved. Still in the same old apartment…"_

He recalled that her apartment had been in one of the more remote Tokyo districts with only one bus line running through it. His best guess was that Kari would go home. _What was that route again? 80? _He scoured his memory for the route number that he had taken everyday years before. Suddenly, he remembered and with a determined smile, headed for the nearest stop.

~*~*~

_Secret stolen all from deep inside  
The 808's on time_

TK was a block away when he saw Kari stepping onto the bus. He ran faster but was thwarted as the light changed just before he reached the end of the block. He shouted for the driver to wait but the doors closed and it left, leaving him behind. Impulsively, TK dashed into the street and headed for the nearest taxi. Yanking the door open and jumping inside, he ordered the driver to follow the bus. 

~*~*~

If you're lost, you can look  
And you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall, I will catch you  
I will be waiting  
Time after time

            Lights flashed by as the taxi weaved in and out of the congested streets, keeping pace with the bus. Now that TK had the time to think things through, he regretted deciding to chase the bus on a whim. But now, it was too late to turn back as the vehicle plunged on, the driver motivated by the $20 bonus that TK had offered. Finally, TK spotted Kari getting off and the ride came to a halting stop with tires screeching. He quickly paid the driver and got out of the cab, determined to talk to Kari.

            "Kari!" he called as he watched her walk down the street, but she didn't respond.

            TK ran after her again, silently thanking all those years of basketball for giving him enough endurance to keep running. "Kari!" he called again as she crossed the street and this time, she turned. 

            He saw a startled look of recognition on her face as she froze, looking too shocked to move. He was almost there when suddenly a truck turned the corner and skidded on the still wet road, speeding towards her still figure. The driver of the truck panicked as he saw a girl blocking the middle of the street, honking his horn loudly and slamming his brakes.

            "No! Kari!" TK screamed as the sparks flew from the truck's brakes, barely diminishing its speed.  

He ran, faster than he ever thought possible and knocked Kari out of the way of the approaching truck, sending both of them rolling into the pavement. He heard a crash as the truck skid to a stop as it collided with the sidewalk but paid no attention as all his focus was on the trembling girl he held in his arms.

"…TK?" she asked, almost hesitantly as she looked up at him with those large, amber eyes that were now filling with tears.

He smoothed her ruffled hair with a hand, rocking her in his arms, "Don't worry, Kari. I'm here now…and I'm not going anywhere."

~*~*~


	3. Angel

Disclaimer: If "Angel" was mine, I'd be Sarah McLachlan. Since I'm _not, _it isn't. The fact that I'm sitting here typing a disclaimer to a fanfic also says, "Look at me! I don't own Digimon!"

A/N: This "chapter" overlaps (in terms of time) with the previous "chapter", but from Kari's point-of-view. 

~*~*~

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance,  
For a break that would make it okay_

_There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough,  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

Kari rushed home after work, hoping a certain someone had called while she was at work. She had been jittery all day at work, trying to patiently wait for a break so she could check her answering machine, but her boss had swamped her with work. As she opened her door, she caught sight of the flashing light on her machine. Practically skipping across the room, she eagerly pressed the button and waited for _his_ voice to flood the room. "You have one new message and five old messages," intoned the monotonous voice of the machine.

Kari's eyes sparkled in anticipation and excitement and waited for the message to play, hardly able to wait. "Hey Kari! This is Stacy. I know you're at work, but call me back about Saturday when you get home, 'kay? Bye!"

Kari slumped down on the couch in bitter disappointment, trying hard to contain the tears that were threatening to fall. She had dearly hoped, prayed even, that TK would forgive her and allow her another chance. As tears ran silently down her cheeks, she let herself drown in self-hate. _Of course he wouldn't forgive me… I'm the one who dumped him for no reason in front of so many people. I wasn't humiliated, but he was. What makes me think he would want me back after all that? I don't blame him…I'm worth nothing anyway…_

She sat there on the couch, thinking with her feet curled under her and a cushion tightly hugged in her arms. She paid no attention as her tears fell on the cushion, drenching it in grief, but just stared off into the night.   

~*~*~  
_I need some distraction,  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Memories of him, flashes of his face drifted before her mind, relentlessly pursuing her. Kari tried to empty her mind, but to no avail. His image came up unbidden every time, driving her to distraction. Kari sobbed, unable to withstand the endless barrage of bittersweet memories, which just reminded her further of her loss. Gatomon had found Kari crying on the couch, and unable to help her partner with the emotional demons that tormented her, she had gone out to give her partner space to come to terms with her feelings. 

Kari sighed deeply as her almost hysterical sobbing came to an end. _I have to get out of here…it doesn't matter where…just away from this place._

_~*~*~_

_So tired of the straight line,  
And everywhere you turn,  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting,  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack_

Kari found herself hours later midst the usual Friday night traffic in one of Tokyo's busier section. The bustle and clamor of the city with its bright flashing lights and lively atmosphere gave her a sense of detached peacefulness. Kari wandered aimlessly through the streets, stopping in front of random store windows to stare inside. She watched as a couple sat down and shared a salad in a local restaurant, as an employee redecorated a boutique's window with the newest fashions, as a mother seated an unwilling child in front of a professional photographer and that same photographer try to get the pouting child to show off her dimples and sunny smile.

As she walked, she felt the shroud of darkness which enveloped her slowly dissipate, bit by bit. As she watched the antics of two five year olds trying to wheedle ice cream out of their dad as he tried to make an important business call on his cell phone, she thought to herself, …_Maybe TK was just busy today and didn't have a chance to call…maybe… maybe…maybe…_

She arrived eventually in front of a coffee shop, when suddenly she had an urge to look inside. Peering through the window, she scoured the crowd pressed inside, unsure of what she was looking for. Then she saw it –him.

She stared in surprise at how similar TK looked to that old photograph she had of them, unblemished by time. The shockingly blond hair was still left in its careless perfection, a strand sticking out here and there, exactly as it has always been. Her eyes dwelt on the contours of his face, which were so heartbreakingly familiar, but the same time, so new again to her eyes. Then, he turned around and she saw the startled look of recognition on his face.

~*~*~  
_It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe_

_In this sweet madness, oh,  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees _

With a gasp, Kari fled, bumping into people as she rushed down the street. She wove in and out of the crowd, trying frantically to get away. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I shouldn't have stared for so long! He obviously wasn't busy. He's  made it clear already…he doesn't want to see me. _Kari, unthinkingly, fled towards the one place that had always been safe for her –home. 

What seemed like an eternity later, she stepped off the bus and walked down the familiar street, knowing that she would find home at the end of her path. She rushed down the block with an indescribable urgency, not caring about the puddles that splashed on her clothing, her mind screaming at her to go home and hide behind the safety of her door.

~*~*~  
_In the arms of an angel,   
Fly away from here,  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

Kari was crossing the street when suddenly, she heard someone shout out her name and instinctively turned. She froze in shock when she saw that TK had followed her home. _What's he doing here? Did he come all this way to make sure I knew not to bother him again? Well, he won't have to worry about me anymore…_

As her mind raced, she vaguely heard the honking of a horn and then a screech but was still too stunned to respond. "No! Kari!" she heard as the words tore out of TK's mouth.  

His scream broke her out of her daze and she turned to see a truck speeding towards her. Her eyes widened with shock, barely able to process what she was seeing before she felt someone knocked her over. She went sprawling into the pavement as the truck slammed into the sidewalk 30 feet away. To Kari's bewilderment, she found a pair of strong arms cradling her body, which was now trembling like a leaf.

_~*~*~_

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_.

            "…TK?" she asked hesitantly, wanting affirmation that he was really there, wanting to believe.

            He smiled at her, that smile she had been dreaming about incessantly, and reached out a hand to smooth away a strand of hair from her face. "Don't worry, Kari. I'm here now…and I'm not going anywhere."

As he turned away to watch the approaching sirens of police cars and ambulances weaving through the streets, Kari smiled softly, and although he couldn't see, all her hope and love shined brightly in her eyes. She sighed, the relieved sigh of someone who expected to wake up at any moment from a dream, only to find that she had the chance to make her dream reality. 

~*~*~

Please click on that little button labeled, "Click here to review" and review! 


	4. Drops of Jupiter

I disclaim all ownership of Digimon. Please don't sue me

_~*~*~_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair,   
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June_

            "Aside from mild shock, you should be fine," the old, kindly doctor told Kari, "A couple of scrapes and bruises, but the paramedics took care of that. You might have a slight concussion so I'm going to keep you here for observation a while more until the rest of your tests come back. You're very lucky, young lady. If that truck hadn't missed…"

            He shook his head as if giving up on the foolishness of the younger generation and then turned to TK, "I'm expecting you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she stays awake and alert, and I'll be back to check up on her in a while." 

            With that, he left. TK sat down in the chair by the bed and glanced over at Kari, who was propped up by pillows on the bed, staring through the pane that opened up to the rest of the emergency room. The crowded hallway of pastel green and blue seemed to reek of death as blood splattered doctors and patients rushed back and forth. TK saw Kari's face blanche and her eyes fill with pain as she averted her eyes from the window as several gurneys coming in from the ambulance bay passed by, all filled with people hurt and bleeding. On an impulse, he reached over and held her hand, giving it a brief squeeze of assurance and encouragement, and was rewarded with a shaky smile. 

            "Thanks," she whispered softly.

            A silence ensued as TK had no idea what to say to his ex-best friend whom he had not seen for years. It was Kari who finally broke the ice. "So…what's up?" she asked with a wry grin.

            TK found himself grinning back at her, and almost on its own volition, he found the story of his life since the two of them last parted pour out through his mouth. He told her of his fall from the basketball world as he tore his ACL during championships of his senior year at college to his work at the office and his dream of becoming a published author one day. Kari listened silently, occasionally interrupting him with a laugh or small sound of sympathy and occasionally a snort. Although it had been more than five years, he saw the echo of the younger Kari in her still: in her intentness and the way she offered wordless support.

            During his entire monologue, he had fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall, not wanting to look into Kari's eyes in fear what he might find there. As he finished, he finally turned and stared into her chocolate brown eyes; she stared right back at him. TK was about to say something when she suddenly turned away from him, averting her eyes again. He might have imagined it, but he thought he saw her flush. 

            "My turn, huh?" she asked a few moments later, flashing her smile at him, though not completely meeting his eyes. TK settled comfortably in his chair and waited for her to continue. She began to speak in her melodiously lilting voice, at first haltingly, stopping now and then as if wondering what to say and what to leave out. TK listened, entranced by her words and their speaker. 

_~*~*~_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_  
  


            "I…wanted to see you again," she finished, looking up at him from the bed. The two of them fell silent again and sat there in each other's company, staring at the stars, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Outside, a church's bell tolled midnight, reminding TK of his moonlit walk the night before. He stared out the window at the starry expanse seemed to stretch on endlessly. In his mind was the question he dared not ask nor did Kari offer information about. _Why?_

~*~*~  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking  
at yourself out there

            After the brief moment of silence, Kari's soft voice came from across the darkness. "TK?" she asked hesitantly.

            He turned to look at the girl who had stolen his heart long ago and realized that she had never given it back. TK stared into her unfathomable eyes, hoping for a glimpse of something: regret, longing, anything, but she looked away almost with a start. "Yes?" he replied, his voice sounding slightly huskier than usual, as he leaned forward, yearning for her to say to him what he felt for her.

            Kari opened her mouth to say something, but abruptly bit her lip, as if sensing the difference in his demeanor, falling into an uncomfortable silence. They were saved from having to say anything by the opening of the door.

            Both of them peered at the silhouette framed by the doorway, whose face was shadowed by the darkness of the room but whose frame was outlined by the bright light pouring through the ever-busy emergency room hallway. "Good news," the figure announced, and TK immediately recognized his voice as belonging to the doctor who had seen to Kari earlier.

"Ms. Kamiya's MRIs came back negative. Everything seems to be fine, but I'm going to admit you for the night so you can get some rest…_both _of you need to rest," he added, looking straight at TK. 

TK smiled weakly and nodded his head slightly, for the first time this night, feeling the tiredness seeping through his bones. A combination of sleep-deprivation from the night before, his emotional turmoil and the accident had drained him more than he expected.

The doctor threw him a blanket and a pillow, "You can have these. I don't have and extra room for you, but you can pull some chairs together and sleep in her room if you want. A nurse will be here shortly to show you two to Ms. Kamiya's new room, but remember tomorrow morning to schedule a follow-up at the front desk. I'll see you two around; stay out of trouble."

With a final smile and half-wave, he was gone.

_~*~*~_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation,_

She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow 

TK opened his eyes to the bright rays of the sun shining. He bolted up in a start, disorientated for a moment. He frowned at the chairs he was sleeping in and glanced at the nearby bed in confusion. He caught sight of Kari's calm sleeping face peeping out of the covers, and then all memory of the night before came back in a rush. _The truck…the accident…I'm in the hospital now: Kari's room. _ TK immediately relaxed, unclenching his tension-filled muscles. He groaned softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl. _Owww, I'm so sore. Remind myself never to sleep upright on a couple of hospital chairs again…_

He tried to stretch himself the best he could in the little space he had, trying the whole time not to make a single sound to let Kari sleep for as long was possible. However, as soon as he moved away from the bed, Kari's eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of bright, inquisitive eyes the shade of molten chocolate. "Morning sunshine," he greeted her.

            He saw her look of confusion and waited for her to adjust to where she was; a moment later, her lucid expression returned and she smiled back at TK while trying to suppress a yawn. Suddenly, she broke off and frowned slightly, cocking her head slightly with a look of concentration on her face. TK bit his lip nervously, wondering what she was thinking. As fast as the look had appeared, it was gone again, leaving behind the Kari that had woken first. "Listen," she told him, "Someone's playing the piano…Mozart's Concerto in A Major."

            TK stared at her in amazement, not sure what quite to say. He turned to window in the direction she had indicated and listened hard, managing just barely to catch the faint strains of music coming from somewhere below them. He listened for a few moments, hardly able to distinguish the notes; much less tell what piece it was. Shrugging, he turned back to Kari to find that she had changed out of her hospital gown and was struggling with a pair of socks. He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged back, replying to his unspoken question, "I like classical music."

            She turned her attention off him again to slip on a pair of shoes, pulling the laces and tying them into a perfect bow. She grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger as she walked towards the door, all trace of her former weakness the night before gone. "Are you coming?" she asked before opening the door and walking out. All TK could do was follow.

~*~*~  
_Now that she's back in the atmosphere,  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to  
Fly so he never did land  _

            The stereotypically perfect spring day that greeted them as they stepped out of the hospital mocked the dreary rains of the days before. The sky, a brilliant hue of cerulean, was accentuated here and there with fluffy clouds, which looked like they were taken straight out of a child's drawing. They stood together at the corner of the street in a spot overshadowed by the looming hospital building. A wailing ambulance sped by them, the wind from its speed blowing Kari's jacket open and ruffling TK's hair. TK watched Kari follow it with her eyes, shivering slightly as she remembered the events from the day before. TK put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but felt her tense up at his touch. He smiled sadly to himself, for a moment, savoring the warmth of her body that had penetrated his palm, but slowly withdrew his hand in disappointment and frustration. 

_~*~*~_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking  
for yourself out there_

TK eyed the big steaming cup of foaming cappuccino hungrily, the aroma of the food wafting in from the back of the coffee shop making his mouth water. At hearing Kari's stomach growl with hunger as they waited for a light (and remembering her monstrous appetite from old days together), he had offered to treat her to breakfast at a local shop. Now, after watching her stare at a huge plate of food with a predatory gleam in her eyes, he patted his already-too-slim wallet with a rueful look. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…I completely forgot about that $20 I gave to the taxi driver last night, and knowing how much she can eat when she's hungry…this is probably not going to be enough money._

 He shrugged his shoulders and turned his eyes back to the menu, not before noticing the looks he and Kari were getting from some of the other customers, in particular a pair of girls in the corner. The corners of his mouth curved slightly in amusement, and under the pretense of studying his menu, he strained his ears, managing to catch snippets of their conversation.

"…he's cute!"

"I…but…does he see…her?"

"…is pretty…"

"Think they…going out?"

The other girl's response was lost as another stream of customers entered the shop, the bells on the door ringing loudly. He shook his head in amusement and glanced over at Kari, "Kari?"

She started and flushed red. "What were you thinking about? You didn't look quite…here," he asked.

Her cheeks burned even redder. With a guilty look she confessed, "I was eavesdropping…"

"…On their conversation," he finished, indicating the same girls who he also had been eavesdropping on. 

"You too?" she asked.

TK nodded with a wry grin, noting that Kari smiled back just as happily. Suddenly, her smile disappeared though, displaced by a look of frustration, regret and confusion which had echoed his own earlier. TK frowned, thinking back to what possibly could have upset her. Then, it hit him: _"Think they…going out?"_

_Those girls! They thought we were a couple…_He sighed under his breath. _Is she upset that we aren't or that someone thought we were?_

Each deep in their own thoughts, neither of them noticed their food had arrived until the waiter cleared his throat loudly, waiting for his tip.

~*~*~  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried  
Romance, five-hour phone conversation,  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me   
  


            TK pushed his food around on his plate, watching Kari devour hers with relish. It was amazing how fast and how much the girl ate, especially considering her petite size and slim form. Her appetite certainly hasn't changed since high school…

            He recalled with a sense of nostalgia the days when nothing could separate the two of them. They had been there for each other from the beginning, best friends always, from late night phone conversations that lasted for hours on end, to sleepover cram sessions before exams. He could remember their first dance in freshman year, when they shared their first kiss and then the almost perfect romance of the three years that followed. At the time, it seemed like nothing could go wrong: they were young and they were madly in love. They managed what no other couple had ever done, lasting through from freshman year to senior year; they were the perfect couple: homecoming king and queen for two years running and then prom king and queen senior year. In the yearbook, they were even voted "perfect couple". What went wrong for us?

            TK was brought out of her reverie by the clanging of a fork dropping on a plate. He watched as Kari sigh with content, scrunching her nose at her empty plate with satisfaction. TK glanced at the receipt already on the table and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

~*~*~

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way _

He saw her to the street corner and hailed a taxi for her. Before stepping in the cab, Kari suddenly turned and impulsively bestowing TK with a peck on the cheek on the cheek. "Thanks a lot…for everything," she told him, "call me."

She quickly stepped into the cab before he had a chance to reply. The taxi drove away, leaving a foolishly grinning TK standing on the curb, who was gently touching the spot Kari had kissed with his hand.

_~*~*~_

**Author's Note:** Review are always a good thing.


End file.
